Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a display device. More specifically, the present invention relates to a display device for displaying image.
Background Information
Conventionally, display devices, such as liquid crystal television sets, are well-known in the art (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-233251 (Patent Literature 1), for example). Conventional display devices have a backlight unit for shining light at the rear face of a display panel.
The housing of such display devices has a plastic front cabinet disposed so as to cover the outer peripheral part of the display panel, and a sheet metal rear frame disposed on the rear face side of the display panel. A backlight unit made up of an LED (light emitting diode), for example, is disposed on the rear frame.
A slender, plastic cell guide is disposed between the peripheral edge of the rear frame and the peripheral edge of the display panel. The cell guide is used to support the peripheral edge of the display panel from the rear face side of the display panel. A protruding portion that protrudes in the lengthwise direction of the cell guide is provided to each of the two ends of the cell guide.
A pair of insertion components is provided to the peripheral edge of the rear frame. Each of the insertion components is folded from the peripheral edge of the rear frame toward the inside of the rear frame. The ends of each of the insertion components extend in a direction substantially perpendicular to the peripheral edge of the rear frame. When the cell guide is attached to the peripheral edge of the rear frame, the protruding portions are inserted into the insertion components while the cell guide is bent in its lengthwise direction.
Further, a diffusion plate for diffusing light from the backlight unit is disposed between the display panel and the backlight unit. The peripheral edge of the diffusion plate is inserted between the cell guide and the peripheral edge of the rear frame.